<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Love Goes Beyond The Stars by allisonwonderland8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938367">My Love Goes Beyond The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonwonderland8/pseuds/allisonwonderland8'>allisonwonderland8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith in Love (Voltron), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Keith (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonwonderland8/pseuds/allisonwonderland8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure smut, but it's also really sweet??</p><p>Lance is insecure and Keith shows him just how much he loves him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Love Goes Beyond The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day.</p><p>Keith had just gotten out of the shower after training and was heading back to his room, where Lance was. Lance fell asleep in there a few hours ago and Keith didn't have the heart to push him away after such a long day of drills. </p><p>When Keith got back to his room, Lance was awake. Arms stretched above him, shirt lifting to expose a thin line of smooth, tanned skin. </p><p>Keith, walked over, climbing into the bed.</p><p>Lance began immediately combing his long fingers through his raven hair. </p><p>Keith smiled, sighing in content. </p><p>"Feel any better?" He asks in a soft voice.</p><p>Lance smiles, nodding.</p><p>"Yeah, but I got tired waiting for my boyfriend. Might just have to go back to sleep now."</p><p>Keith shakes his head, grasping Lance's wrist. </p><p>"Oh no you don't. We have plans." </p><p>Lance's eyebrow quirks, lips curling in amusement. </p><p>"Do we, now?" </p><p>Keith nods, before pressing his lips to Lance's. </p><p>It starts off sweet and slow, but soon becomes hot and heavy.</p><p>Lance moans into the kiss as Keith fights for dominance. </p><p>No surprise, Keith wins.</p><p>Keith gently lowers Lance down onto the bed, on his back. Lance's arms immediately snake their way around Keith's neck. Nimble fingers twisting dark raven locks. Keith's mouth surges forward. They only break apart when it feels like their lungs ar burning. </p><p>Lance pants, a light flush dusting his cheeks. His mouth falls open as Keith slowly kisses down his neck.</p><p>Keith breathes hotly against his collarbone, lapping at it, before whispering out in a hoarse voice, "You're so beautiful Lance." </p><p>Lance moans as Keith's tongue makes its way lower. It encircles Lance's chest. </p><p>Lance lets out a low moan. "Keeeith."</p><p>Keith runs his tongue down his toned stomach, following Lance's light happy trail. He stops at the waistband, looking up at Lance. His eyes curtained by his hair. Lance reaches to tuck it behind his ear. </p><p>Keith smiles at the gesture, before pressing a soft kiss to Lance's jutting hip bone. </p><p>"You're gorgeous Lance. Absolutely stunning."</p><p>Lance tries to focus on Keith's touches and not his words.</p><p>Keith can tell he's distracted, so he stops his ministrations. </p><p>Lance whines. </p><p>He looks down at Keith and his face falls. </p><p>In a small voice, he says, "Did I mess up? Did something wrong? I'm sorry."</p><p>Keith frowns, eyebrow furrowing. </p><p>"Don't apologize, Lance. You didn't do anything wrong. I just want to know what's making you feel uncomfortable." </p><p>Lance laughs nervously.</p><p>"Nothing. It's nothing. Let's continue." </p><p>He then reaches out to grasp Keith's hand and guide it back to him. </p><p>Keith pulls away some. </p><p>Lance's mouth falls from his usual cocky grin, curving downward. </p><p>Keith watches as his lip starts to tremble ever so slightly. </p><p>"D-Do you want to stop?"</p><p>Keith cups Lance's cheek, making him meet his eyes. </p><p>"Not at all, sweetheart. I just want to make sure that you still want to." </p><p>Lance's eyes widen in surprise. </p><p>"Of course I want to."</p><p>Keith smiles earnestly. "Then, can you please tell me what I did to make you uncomfortable and distracted, so I make sure not to do it again?"</p><p>Lance gives his signature grin. </p><p>It looks forced and fake. </p><p>"You are perfect. Doing absolutely perfect." </p><p>"Lance," Keith says in warning.</p><p>Lance sighs, hands sliding up to cover his eyes. </p><p>"It's so stupid though. I'm making a big deal out of nothing," he says in a muffled voice. </p><p>Keith gently pulls Lance's hands away from his face.</p><p>"Lance, look at me." </p><p>Lance does, albeit hesitantly. </p><p>"Whatever you're uncomfortable with is not stupid. You aren't making a big deal out of nothing. It's important to me to know what feels good, what doesn't, what makes you uncomfortable. It makes me feel good to know that I'm making you feel good. And I don't know how to ensure that if you won't open up to me about it. Consent is important, Lance. If something isn't right, tell me. I'll understand." </p><p>Lance whines. </p><p>"You're so good to me. Too good to me. That's the problem. I'm not used to all the compliments and praise. It just, makes me feel like I don't deserve it. So many times... people have said those kind of things to me, only to get what they wanted from me and leave after. I guess... I'm just not used to someone being so sincere.." </p><p>Keith kisses Lance's wrist, before looking up at him.</p><p>"You deserve to hear those words everyday for the rest of your life. And it is my rightful duty as your boyfriend to provide that. And I wouldn't have it any other way."</p><p>Lance's cheeks feel like they're on fire.</p><p>"Keeeith, your such a cheeseball," he whines out.</p><p>Keith chuckles.</p><p>"But I'm your cheeseball."</p><p>After Lance stops laughing, Keith looks up at him through heavy-lidded eyes and practically purrs, "Let me show you just how much I love you." </p><p>Lance hums, already entangling his fingers through Keith hair. </p><p>Keith nips at Lance's shoulder, lightly, before running his hands down Lance's chest, stopping at his heart.</p><p>Keith hums, "Mhm, my favorite thing about you." </p><p>Lance blushes even more if possible.</p><p>Keith shows his chest some special attention, leaving several hickeys.</p><p>He trails back down to Lance stomach. </p><p>His fingers stop at a long, thin scar just below his ribcage. </p><p>"This is a beauty." </p><p>Lance swallows. </p><p>"How?" </p><p>Keith just smiles, blissfully.</p><p>"This shows how sefless you are. The love for your team. Got it after saving Coran from that bomb." </p><p>Lance gives a small, half-smile.</p><p>Keith grasps Lance's hands, kissing them each on the knuckle, before turning them over and examining the palms. </p><p>Lance frowns.</p><p>He knows how rough his hands are. Calloused and bruised in some places. </p><p>"What are you looking for?" Lance whispers out.</p><p>Keith finally looks up at Lance. </p><p>"They're like a map of the stars. So much detail. Hold so much emotion. Sometimes, I feel like you try to carry the weight of the world in your hands."</p><p>Lance looks away, not meeting Keith's eyes. </p><p>"Now, I'm here with an extra pair of hands to help lighten the load."</p><p>Lance practically squeaks from embarrassment.</p><p>"Keith, if you say anything else tooth-rotting, I'm going to combust." </p><p>Keith lets out a laugh. That special laugh that Lance would kill to hear. </p><p>"Okay, okay." </p><p>Suddenly, the room becomes hot as Keith drags Lance's shorts down with his teeth. </p><p>Keith smirks at Lance's prominent bulge, outlined through his underwear. He palms at it, rubbing ever so slowly. </p><p>Lance's hips cant up. </p><p>Keith chuckles. </p><p>"Patience yields focus," he chides. </p><p>Lance gasps, still squirming beneath him. </p><p>"You did not just say that." </p><p>Keith hooks his gloved fingers beneath Lance's underwear, effectively shutting him up. </p><p>Lance hisses as his member comes into contact with the cold air. </p><p>Keith quickly wraps a gloved hand around it, stroking.</p><p>Lance starts moaning immediately.</p><p>Keith continues, for a while, before slowly sinking down lower. </p><p>Finally, his mouth envelops Lance. </p><p>Lance pants heavily, fighting the urge to thrust against Keith. </p><p>"H-Hot.... S-So, h-hot.. Hngh... F-Fuck." </p><p>Keith smirks around Lance. </p><p>Eyes staring deeply into ocean blue. </p><p>Keith suddenly takes Lance all the way down, bobbing up and down. </p><p>Lance's hands instinctively clench around Keith's hair, gripping it far too tightly. </p><p>His mouth falls lax. </p><p>A high, keening sound echoes across the room as he cums. </p><p>As soon as he can think straight, more like gay, he lets go immediately of Keith's hair, eyes widening. </p><p>"Sh-Shit, I'm sosososo s-sorry." </p><p>Keith releases with an audible pop.</p><p>He makes a show of swallowing, panting heavily afterwards. </p><p>Lance can't help but think the sight is absolutely sinful as Keith's tongue darts out to lap at the remnants.</p><p>He then looks at Lance so innocently. </p><p>Yep, Lance is definitely going to hell.</p><p>In a deep, hoarse voice Keith says, "'s okay. Felt good." </p><p>Lance's blush turns crimson. </p><p>Suddenly, his tired eyes widen. </p><p>He reaches his hand out towards Keith, saying,"Wait. What about you? I haven't-" </p><p>Keith grasps his wrist, holding it still. </p><p>Keith's face is a bright blush. "I, uh... Don't need it." </p><p>Lance's eyebrow furrows.</p><p>"Keith, I can't just leave you hanging. Let me help you out." </p><p>Keith's face turns redder than a tomato. "No, Lance. I don't need it." </p><p>Suddenly, realization strikes Lance like a slap to the face. </p><p>A moment of silence fills the room. </p><p>Lance sputters in astonishment, "You, you came in your pants. "</p><p>Keith looks anywhere but at Lance. </p><p>"I, I made Keith Kogane cum in his jeans. Without touching him."</p><p>"Lance!"</p><p>Lance's body scrunches up as he cackles. </p><p>Through gasps of laughter, Lance says, "I am never letting you live this down." </p><p>Keith groans, facepalming.</p><p>"I know you won't."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>